Secrets
by these flashing lights
Summary: Jasmine and Logan are dating, but they have to keep it a secret from their friends. How long can they keep the charade going? - Jogan, slight Larrett.


**A:N**

_Hello, everyone! :) I bring you my first (of many) 'I Didn't Do It' stories. It is a Jogan (Jasmine/Logan) story, with the backdrop of Larrett (Lindy/Garrett). I like the idea, and I hope it turned out alright, so I would love you to send me a cute little review telling me what you thought, if you loved it, you hated it, whatever it is, I want to know. :) Thanks for reading!_

_I do not own I Didn't Do It, or Chace Crawford. Also, Doug is just a random character I made up. Plus, i'm sorry I used a few bad words, if it bothers you let me know! :)_

* * *

Logan smirked before he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, Jasmine, once again. It was one of the very few moments they ever got to spend alone together with no fear of the others walking in on their 'activity', and he planned on taking advantage of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he gently set her down against his basement couch, careful not to accidentally tug on Jasmine's soft long hair. You only make that kind of mistake once, especially after how hard Logan got slapped when he did.

Jasmine happily kissed her boyfriend back, raking her fingers through his short blonde hair before a thought crossed her mind, causing her to break off their kiss. "Wait, what about Lindy?" She asked.

Logan simply pecked her lips. "She's out with others." He mumbled against her lips, completely covering them with his so she didn't interrupt again with her thoughts. They continued on for a bit more before she pulled back once again. "Do you know where they're going, or when they're coming back?" She asked, panting slightly at the loss of breath.

Logan groaned childishly, shifting so he was sitting up. He was looking forward to being with Jasmine, and, admittedly, he was _really _happy about being able to make out with her. He was a hormonal teenage boy with a beautiful girlfriend, after all. But her constant worry about being caught was putting a slight damper on the mood.

"I don't know, but you need to stop worrying, Jas! I promise, they're not going to find out about us, babe." He assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders lovingly.

Jasmine sighed quietly, letting her forehead fall against his shoulder. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want them to know until we're ready to tell them. I mean, Lindy would _kill _me if she found out I was dating her brother behind her back." She explained, a sad tinge to her tone.

Jasmine and Logan had been dating in secret for the past month, after the two had confessed their shared passionate feelings about each other. As happy as they were to be together, they knew they weren't ready to tell their group of friends, _especially _Logan's twin sister, Lindy. Garrett, Lindy, Delia, Jasmine, and Logan were all undeniably close, but Jasmine knew that her and Lindy shared a different unspoken closeness that would surely be shattered once she discovered her and Logan's secret.

Logan grinned and kissed the top of Jasmine's head. "You think _you'd_ be dead? Do you realize all of the terrible things she would do to me if she found I was dating her best friend?" He said in a playful tone, even though it was completely accurate.

Jasmine giggled as she lifted her head to look at him. "Aw, baby, you risk so much for me." She teased, letting out a laugh as she pretended to swoon. Logan chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say, i'm pretty awesome." He gloated, shooting her a wink and smirked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, a grin on her face as she grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Just shut up and kiss me, nerd." She stuck her tongue out jokingly before pulling him closer to her. Logan's smirk widened. "No need to tell me twice." He murmured before eagerly connecting their lips together.

Just as they started to deepen their kiss, the front door to the Watson house was thrown open. "Logan! You were _supposed _to take the trash out before mom gets home later, or did you already forget?" Lindy called through her living room as Garrett and Delia followed her inside, snickering at her snippy comment.

Logan and Jasmine immediately separated, albeit regretfully. Jasmine quickly matted down her slightly messy hair and straightened her clothes and Logan did the same, just as the rest of the group stepped into the basement.

Lindy frowned as she noticed her best friend sitting on her basement couch next to her _annoying _brother. "Jasmine? When did you get here?" She asked, plopping down next to her. Jasmine quickly flashed her a smile. "Oh, just a few minutes ago. I came to see if you wanted to catch a movie, but Logan said you, Delia, and Garrett went out, so I just decided to wait for you." The lie rolled off her tongue easily. She had to be a convincing liar if she wanted to keep her and Logan a secret.

Lindy nodded before shooting Logan a look. "I'm sorry you had to deal with _that _while I was gone, I hope he didn't annoy you too badly." She said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

Logan crossed his arms defensively. "Hey! I'm not annoying! I am an absolute _joy _to be around, right Garrett?" He asked, turning to his best friend expectantly. Garrett let out a laugh. "You do tend to be a pain, man." He joked, causing Logan to roll his eyes, feigning annoyance.

Delia let out a laugh, turning to Jasmine to tell her all about the fun day she had before stopping herself, spotting a blueish-purple mark on her neck. "Hey, Jas? What's that on your neck?" She asked, frowning as she stepped closer to examine it.

Garrett cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, it looks like a bruise." He said, squinting his eyes in confusion.

Jasmine's eyes instantly widened in fear, as well as Logan's. Her gaze quickly darted to Logan before slapping her hand over her neck so her friends couldn't see it anymore. She could start to feel herself slip into panic mood, which meant she had to think fast.

"A-um, I ran into the side of my dresser." She blurted it out, being the first thing to come to her head. She internally cringed inside. If she had a little bit more time to come up with a better excuse she definitely would have, but she just had to go with it.

Logan let out a shaky laugh. "Jeez, Jasmine, maybe you should look where you're walking next time." He managed out, hoping his nerves didn't peek through. But what he was mostly nervous about was how badly Jasmine was going to punish him for leaving a _v__ery_ noticeable hickey on her.

Jasmine shot Logan an icy glare, causing him to shut his mouth. "Yes, Logan, I really should start _watching what i'm doing _from now on, thank you." She spoke through gritted teeth, plastering a fake smile on her face. She let out a deep breath turned away from him before her friends would suspect anything and instead decided to turn the conversation on someone else besides herself.

"So, what do you guys say? Grab a smoothie at Rumble Juice then go see a movie?" She suggested. Since it was clear her and Logan weren't going to have the pleasure of privacy anymore, Jasmine decided to simply just hang out with her best friends.

Garrett cringed. "Only if we don't have to watch _another _dumb chick flick. I'm still recovering from 'Amour, Amour, Amour'." He shivered, remembering the god awful torture he and Logan had to sit through during that movie. Logan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, plus, 'Killer Blood Bath 2' just came out last night, and I heard there was even _more _blood in this one." He finished, him and Garrett sharing a high five in agreement.

Delia crinkled her nose in distain. "Seriously? Those movies are so juvenile and have the same reused plot as every other horror film out there." She concluded, crossing her arms. Lindy nodded. "Plus, I really don't like scary movies." She admitted, shaking her head.

Logan smirked. "Don't worry Lindy. If you get scared you can just jump into Garrett's arms, right Gar bear?" He teased, even tacking on the nickname he came up with in 2nd grade that he knew Garrett hated. Garrett instantly flushed red, Lindy blushing noticeably as well. Logan may not have been the smartest guy out there, but even he could recognize that Garrett was insanely crushing on his twin sister, and clearly, the feelings we're mutual.

"I say we should watch it." Jasmine interrupted, a breezy grin on her face. The others looked at her, shocked by her answer, except for logan who simply grinned and shot her a wink, to which she subtly rolled her eyes. "S-seriously?" Garrett stuttered, surprised that for once Jasmine was _agreeing _with him and Logan.

Jasmine nodded, then turned to Lindy and Delia. "Yeah. I mean, we do always get to choose what movie we watch, and there's nothing else that's out that seems good." Truthfully, Logan had already taken her to see the newest cheesy chick flick movie earlier that week. "Plus, I heard Chace Crawford is starring in it– _shirtless_!" She sang, knowing that her first statement alone definitely wouldn't have sounded like the normal Jasmine.

Lindy's eyes lit up happily, and as much as Delia tried to hid it, she got excited as well. "Fine. But, only for Chace Crawford." Lindy decided, a slow smile growing on her face. "To Rumble Juice!" Delia said loudly, causing her friends to laugh.

* * *

Jealously. Red, hot, _burning _jealousy was all Logan could feel at the moment. Of course, when they all got to Rumble Juice, Jasmine just _had _to nominate herself to get everyones drinks, and the guy working behind the counter just _had _to be Doug, the school's drama and show-choir star who has recently decided to make his feelings for Jasmine known.

And, Logan just _had _to be in the _perfect _spot to watch Doug– or douche-face, as Logan had delightfully renamed him– shamelessly hitting on his girlfriend. And the worst part? He couldn't do anything about it, because if he blew up on _douche-face_, then it would expose him and Jasmine. However, it doesn't mean he couldn't be pissed off about it.

Lindy looked over to the counter, curious to see why Jasmine was taking so long with the smoothies, before smiling wildly. "Check it out, Doug and Jas are _totally_ flirting with each other!" She squealed, slightly ducking incase Jasmine might have heard her.

That's when he snapped. "What? She is _not _flirting with that drama freak." Logan growled, his nose flaring and his fists clenching. He knew dating someone as stunning as Jasmine was going to be difficult when it came to the rest of the male species, but it still never failed to rile him up at the sight of some lowlife ogling her.

Delia smiled. "I don't know, she doesn't seem to be complaining." She pointed out, gesturing to the two. Jasmine did, indeed, seem to look like she didn't mind Doug obnoxiously flirting with her, but on the inside she was struggling to hold in her lunch. But, unfortunately, she couldn't haughtily tell him _"I have a boyfriend, creep!" _considering her friends were around, so she went for politely declining his date offer and quickly grabbing her smoothies.

"Hey guys, i'm sorry that took kind of long," She mumbled, handing everyone their smoothie before taking a seat besides Logan, purposefully trying to ignore making eye contact, knowing very well he was bubbling over with rage. Logan snatched his smoothie from the table and took a long drink, chewing roughly on his straw in anger.

Garrett smirked. "It's okay, we didn't want to interrupt you and your new _boyfriend _over there." He teased, Delia and Lindy tagging on and giggling. Jasmine's eyes widened as she turned to look at Logan, and was quite surprised that there wasn't actual smoke blowing out of his ears. His face turned bright red, his grip tightening around his smoothie cup. At this point, Jasmine wouldn't be surprised if he threatened Doug's life. "Not even. I would _never _go out with Doug. He has more zits on his face than my IQ number." She said disgusted, still looking at Logan to assure him more than her friends.

Logans face softened at that, but he still wasn't happy about the situation. Lindy rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, Jazzy!" She teased, checking her phone before standing up and grabbing her purse. "We have to get going if we have to make it to the movie on time." She announced before walking out of the exit.

Garrett eyed the table, grabbing his and Lindy's smoothie before rushing out after her. "Lindy! You forgot your smoothie!" He called out. Delia rolled her eyes and followed in suit, leaving Jasmine and Logan a few spare moments alone. Jasmine turned to him and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Great job on being subtle with the whole 'jealousy' thing." She quipped, standing up and straightening out her dress.

Logan sighed and stood up as well, placing a hand on her lower back, but not before checking if they were in the clear. "Sorry. I just hate that I can't _kill _guys like him for even looking at you. You're mine, Jas, not that scrawny losers." He seethed, shooting Doug a glare before protectively pulling her closer to him._  
_

Jasmine couldn't help but smile as she blushed. _You're mine. _"It's okay. I actually find your jealously kind of cute." She said softly, giving Logan a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging him out the exit with her in order to catch up with their friends.

* * *

It's been only 45 minutes, and Jasmine already regrets her decision to go along with the movie Logan and Garrett wanted to see. 'Killer Blood Bath 2' was, not surprisingly, a terrible movie with an even worse plot line. The constant blood gushing and organ splatters were vile, and shirtless Chase Crawford died in the first twenty minutes, so she couldn't even look forward to that.

She looked over at her other friends, noticing Delia, who was sitting next to her, had already fallen fast asleep. Lindy was hiding behind Garrett pretty much the entire time, not that he seemed to mind in the slightest, and Logan was the only one who looked slightly interested in the movie, although he did constantly look over at Jasmine, cursing at himself for not being able to sit next to her.

Delia's head rolled over and landed on Jasmine's shoulder, her glasses settling awkwardly on her face. Jasmine rolled her eyes and shoved her friend off of her, causing her to jolt awake. "Is it over?" She asked excitedly, resulting in getting shushed by everyone else watching the movie. Jasmine snorted quietly. "Not yet." She whispered._  
_

Lindy let out a screech as the murderer killed yet _another _victim, burying her face in Garrett's shoulder. Garrett blushed deeply for the hundredth time that night, smiling lovingly down at Lindy. Jasmine grinned softly at the two of her friends, knowing they'll be as happy as her and Logan one day.

_Logan. _Jasmine sighed quietly and peeked over to where Logan was sitting, only to catch him already staring at her. He blushed slightly and looked down for a second before making eye contact with her, and Jasmine held in a chuckle. She had planned to sit next to Logan and pretend to be scared by the movie, just so she had an excuse to be in his arms for two hours without worrying about her friends being suspicious, but apparently both Lindy and Delia wanted to sit next to her, so Logan got stuck on the end next to Garrett.

Logan tilted his head towards the exit slowly, flickering his eyes in order to ask her if she wanted to meet him outside. Jasmine nodded and turned to tell Delia, only to realize she had fallen asleep again, so she decided to tell Garrett. "I'm going to get some more soda." She whispered. Garrett nodded and wrapped an arm around Lindy while she squeezed him tighter at the sound of a woman screaming bloody murder.

She slid out of her seat and out the exit, holding up her hand to gesture for Logan to wait five minutes before he made his exit. Logan nodded and tried to focus back on the movie, but his knee was bouncing incredulously out of boredom and he couldn't talk to Garrett without being shushed, so he waited about 30 seconds before excusing himself to use the restroom and bolting out of the theatre to meet up with Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up from her phone in surprise as she saw Logan approach her. "What happened to five minutes?" She asked, walking beside him until they reached an empty part of the complex by the bathrooms. Logan simply responded by grabbing her by the waist and kissing her, pulling her tightly to him. He broke the kiss after the while, smirking as they both slightly panted from the lack of air. "Sorry, couldn't wait. I _really _missed doing that." He muttered.

Jasmine grinned devilishly. "Then why are we still talking?" She whispered, biting her lower lip and slowly running one hand down his chest. Logan groaned at the action. "God, you drive me insane." He mumbled, relishing in her tinkling laugh before taking her lips in his once again. Her hands moved up and onto his shoulders while his gripped her waist protectively.

Logan pressed Jasmine up against a nearby wall, deepening their kiss and running a hand over her silky brown hair. Jasmine smiled between the kiss, pulling away slightly and pecking his lips before resting her head against the wall. "I wonder what Lindy would say if she saw us." She mumbled, grabbing one of Logan's hands and weaving their fingers together.

"I don't know, but I think you're about to find out." Delia breathed out, her eyes wide with shock.

Logan and Jasmine instantly jumped apart, fear stricken and instantly panicked. They jumped apart just in time to see Delia's shocked yet sympathetic face, and to see Lindy's furious expression along with Garrett, his jaw dropped. "What the_ hell!_" Lindy shrieked, marching up to her best friend and her brother and crossing her arms.

Jasmine stared wide eyed at her friends. She was certain her skin was ghostly pale by now. She wanted to open her mouth to tell her _"It's not what it looks like!" _But she couldn't, her body just froze up.

Garrett cleared his throat. "Um, we all just went out to get snacks and look for you guys, because you were gone for a while–" He started to explain before getting interrupted. "Before I come in here to see my _best friend _and my _brother _eating each others faces!" Lindy screamed, her cheeks turning red with rage.

Logan gulped visibly. "L-Lindy, let me explain–" He tried to say, but Lindy once again cut him off. "Oh, don't you even _try _to talk yourself out of this one, Logan." She spat, glaring at him with so much hatred in her eyes even Jasmine felt spooked.

Lindy pointed her icy stare onto Jasmine. "I can't believe you would do this to me. What kind of best friend are you?" She growled, scoffing and rolling her eyes before stomping off. Jasmine felt tears cloud in her eyes as grabbed Lindy's arm in an attempt to stop her, but she just wrenched her arm out of Jasmine's hold. "Lindy, wait, hold on!" She begged, but Lindy stormed off.

The group ran out after her, but she only ran faster away from them. Jasmine couldn't hold it in any longer, she sank onto the ground and held her knees close to her chest, allowing the weight of the situation to dawn on her. _My best friend hates me._

Logan held his girlfriend close to him, trying to avoid looking at Garrett or Delia. He continuously rubbed her back, whispering "Sh, Jas, it's okay." Into her ear. Garrett crossed his arms as he watched the two. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. He was genuinely shocked after finding Jasmine and Logan together in the theatre, but he obviously was not as angry or upset as Lindy was.

Jasmine lifted her head up and Logan let out an inaudible sigh. "So we could avoid _that _from happening." Jasmine mumbled, gesturing to inside the movies. Delia bent down to her level and shot her a small grin. "Still, you could have told me and Garrett, we would've understood. Right?" She asked, and the boy in question nodded repeatedly.

Jasmine smiled and wrapped her arms around Delia. "Thank you." She whispered before sighing and letting go. She turned to Logan and shrugged. "Looks like we've got some explaining to do." She said softly, and Logan nodded reluctantly.

* * *

"Lindy?" Jasmine and Logan called out as they walked inside the Watson residence. The pair wandered downstairs when they didn't hear anything, slowly entering the basement only to find Lindy watching a movie, angry shoveling popcorn into her mouth.

At the sound of footsteps Lindy whipped her head towards the stairs, only for her frown to deepen. "Oh. It's just _you _guys." She spat with hatred. Jasmine simply looked down at her feet in shame before taking a deep breath, trying to find the courage to address her best friend.

Her and Logan padded over to the couch, settling next to Lindy who now decided to ignore their presence all together. Jasmine sighed softly and made eye contact with Logan before nodding silently, while he just rested a hand on her knee. "Look, Lindy, I know that you're mad, and that we screwed up–" Jasmine started to say, but Lindy interrupted her with a scoff.

"Do you?" She asked loudly, turning and glaring at the two while she crossed her arms. "Do you realize how much you guys messed up? I mean, you literally put everything we've ever had out on the line like it meant _nothing._" Her voice had softened, but the anger never left her tone.

Logan shook his head. "No, Lindy, you don't get it. What we all have as a group means everything to us, which is why we didn't tell anyone. Or, more specifically, you." He finished in a mumble, giving his sister a nervous smile before looking away from her deathly gaze.

Lindy let out a sharp laugh, looking away and shaking her head. Jasmine screwed her eyes shut and interlocked her hand with Logan's, giving his hand a small squeeze before opening her eyes. "Logan and I talked," She started, her voice barely above a mumble, but it was enough to grab Lindy's attention.

Jasmine let out a shaky breathe before continuing. "We never meant to hurt you, Lindy. We were going to tell you, honest. We just, couldn't find the right time, I guess." She explained quietly. Lindy frowned, but she stayed quiet, curious as to where she was going with this.

"So," Jasmine's voice cracked slightly, clearing her throat before speaking again. "We've decided, that–" "Jas, you don't have to do this." Logan interrupted, his words shaky. He knew what she was about to say, and even though it was the right thing to do, he couldn't bare to hear it.

Jasmine gave him a sad grin. "I know, Logan. I don't want to, but it's for the best." She whispered, squeezing his hand one last time before separating their intertwined fingers. "We've decided that if you really aren't okay with us being together, than.. We'll end it. Right now." She tried to sound confident in her decision, but the hurt in her eyes gave away how she really felt about the prospect of not being with Logan anymore.

Logan's eyes darted down to his hands. The thought of losing Jas _killed _him, but he knew deep down he couldn't betray his twin sister. Lindy's eyes widened, surprised that they would actually do this just for her, before suddenly settling back into a glare. "What, you think that's going to make everything magically okay again?" She spat.

Logan looked up, his shocked expression matching Jasmines. "What–" He started to question before he was cut off. "You think that me making you guys break up is going to fix things? That's only going to make it worse when you two start hating me for ruining your lives!" She yelled, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

Jasmine frowned, looking to Logan for an answer, only to see he was just as confused as her. "So, you don't want us to break up?" She asked gently. Lindy looked down at her big bowl of popcorn and sighed, shaking her head before facing Jasmine. "Of course I don't. What kind of a friend would I be if I did?" She said softly.

Logan tilted his head to the side. "If you don't want us to break up, then why were you so mad?" He asked, still confused about what was going on. Lindy rolled her eyes. "I'm mad that you guys didn't think you could tell me about this. Jasmine, you're my best friend, and Logan you're my freaking _brother. _I mean, sure, i'd be shocked at first, but how could you think I wouldn't be happy for you both?" She said, genuinely hurt that her friends kept something this big from her.

Jasmine couldn't contain it anymore as she wrapped her arms tightly around Lindy in a hug. "I know, i'm so sorry, we should have told you." She apologized, a wide smile breaking out onto her features. Finally, Lindy smiled, and hugged her back, squeezing her best friend tightly. She looked at her brother and rolled her eyes playfully. "Get in here too, dork." She teased, causing Logan to smile as he joined in on the hug.

They all separated, and Lindy grasped Jasmine's hands. "Okay, now spill, how did it happen?" She asked excitedly. Jasmine laughed, happy to have her friend back.

* * *

Delia groaned as she flopped down onto one of the big bean bags that were in the Watson basement. "I'm so _bored._" She whined dramatically. Lindy rolled her eyes and lightly kicked Delia in the leg before scooting her bean bag closer to her friend. "I'm kind of bored, too." Lindy admitted, shrugging silently.

Jasmine turned her attention away from Logan and the textbook that sat on their touching knees and grinned apologetically at her friends. "I know, i'm sorry, but Logan really needs help with Chemistry, considering he's failed the last 4 tests in a row," she paused to shoot a glare at Logan, who simply smiled innocently in response.

Lindy let out a laugh. "I still can't believe you agreed to let Jasmine help you, Logan. Mom couldn't even _pay _you to do your Chemistry homework." She teased, causing Delia to chuckle in response and for Jasmine to secretly smile at the joke.

Logan rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Well, I did hear I was going to have a hot tutor." He smirked, wrapping an arm around Jasmine's shoulders. Jasmine blushed and gently nudged Logan in his side before looking back at him, smirking slightly as well. "You better make sure your girlfriend doesn't find out you said that, Mr. Watson." She teased, giggling and scooting closer to him.

"I don't think she'll mind," He whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss. Lindy and Delia groaned and made disgusted sounds as they watched the sappy couple continue their kiss. Jasmine broke it off, her cheeks tinged pink as she playfully glared at her immature friends.

Lindy wrinkled her nose in distain. "Just because you two are dating doesn't mean you have the right to swap spit right in front of us." She claimed, as Delia nodded her head in response. "Seriously, all your cutesy relationship stuff is barf-worthy." She said.

Logan raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "Oh, you mean, you don't like when I do this?" He asked before swooping in and giving Jasmine another kiss. "Or this?" He asked again, planting sloppy kisses all over her face, making Jasmine crack up. "Or what about if I do this?" He asked before hopping off of the couch and kneeling in front of Jasmine on one knee.

"Jazzy-poo," He started off, ignoring the fake vomiting sounds Delia and Lindy were mimicking in the background. "You're my princess, my cupcake, and my sweetie McCutie-kinz." He gushed, and to make it worse for their friends, he kissed her hands, and then both of her cheeks, her forehead, and her nose. Jasmine giggled, planting a kiss on his lips. Even though he was mostly trying to freak out Lindy and Delia, she still loved the stupid pet names he called her.

Garrett had a horrified look on his face as he walked down the basement stairs. "What, the hell, did I just witness?" He asked, weirded out by Logan's girly confession. Logan smirked and took his rightful place beside Jasmine, who was still smiling widely from his speech. He was hoping to come back from football practice to his normal group of friends, but of course, that was never the case.

Jasmine turned to Logan with a smirk and a nod of her head. "Well, Garrett, you're just in time for me to praise _my_ cutie patootie." She said sweetly, smiling brightly at Logan while he happily smiled back. Lindy stood up and shook her head. "Nope! I'm not going to be around to witness that!" She yelled, quickly making a beeline for the exit while Delia got up and bolted after her.

The couple turned to Garrett, who was standing their awkwardly. "What?" He asked. Jasmine turned to Logan and sighed. "Garrett, which nickname do you like better? Logy-bear or my precious little gumdrop!" She gushed happily, giggling along with Logan who decided to turn up the notch and lightly rub their noses together.

Garrett's eyes widened as he slowly backed up and made his way to the staircase. "Coming, Lindy!" He called up before turning around and made a run for it. Once he was out of earshot, Logan and Jasmine collapsed into a laughing fit. "Okay, from now on, I will _only _respond when you call me 'precious little gumdrop'!" He joked, making the two of them laugh harder.

Once the laughing ceased, Jasmine shook her head as she looked at the staircase. "God, I thought they'd never leave." She said, causing Logan to nod repeatedly. "Well, now that they're gone, we can do this," He said, his voice low and husky as he crawled on top of her, quickly connecting their lips.

Jasmine made a tiny sound of protest before breaking the kiss. "What about Chemistry?" She asked with a frown. Logan smiled down at her and kissed the tiny crease between her eyebrows. "The only thing I need to know about Chemistry is that you and I have a lot of it." He concluded, making Jasmine smile before they engaged in another kiss.

* * *

**A:N**

_I know the last bit wasn't the best, but overall this story was just supposed to be fluffy and cute with a little bit of drama mixed in. Did you like it? Let me know! :)_

_-These Flashing Lights._


End file.
